Hurt
by MyEternalPassion
Summary: Uther arrests children and Morgana's fury is unleashed.  This will eventually lead into some season three stuff.  Story is way better than the summary, I promise!  Semi continuation of my story The Witchfinder. T jsut to be safe...probably more of a K


**Chapter One: Still thinking of a name...help me out in your reviews?**

"Ooh, Morgana, look at this purple! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Gwen, holding up a deep blue violet fabric.

"Gwen, it's beautiful!" she gasped, running her fingers over it. A shriek from somewhere nearby caused them both to turn and watch as three young girls were surrounded by guards. They all three wore cloaks and kept their faces hidden. The guards restrained them with ease and dragged them off towards the castle. Morgana dropped the cloth she had in hand and, along with Gwen, hurried after them.

* * *

The doors to the great hall swung open and Morgana burst in angrily.

"Morgana, you've returned just in time for the trial" said Uther, seeming pleased with himself.

"Of three little girls?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Indeed, did you see their arrest?" he asked.

"I did" she replied, disgusted by the monster before her. She had no time to say anything else, before the doors to the great hall opened and the guards led in the three girls. She quickly took her seat to the left of Uther, noticing his expression had become cold and hard. When she finally got a chance to look at the three girls, she gasped. The one she assumed to be the eldest wore a royal blue gown and had waist length golden curls and unnaturally bright blue eyes. The next girl was wearing a deep violet gown and had long, chocolate curls that also reached her waist and eyes that matched the color of her dress. The youngest was equally striking in appearance. She had fiery red curls that reached her waist, emerald eyes, and an emerald gown to match. Their skin matched Morgana's in pallor.

"What are your names" Uther asked. The oldest of the three spoke.

"My name is Elizabeth, and these are my sisters, Kathleen and Ann." she said, calmly holding Uther's gaze in the same way that Morgana had done countless times in the past. Uther seemed slightly disturbed at this, but recovered quickly.

"What is your business in Camelot?" he asked, turning his gaze, now, to Kathleen.

"We came here to get supplies with our parents" she answered. Morgana's attention was drawn to her stunning violet eyes that were holding Uther's gaze in the same way her sister had. She could tell that this troubled Uther a bit more, but he hid it well.

"And where are your parents now?" he asked, now looking at the youngest, Ann, with a smirk. Morgana's stomach flipped when she saw that look slowly spread across his face. She knew, then, that he knew exactly where their parents were: in the dungeons.

"Your guards took them a week ago. We barely escaped," said Ann. She glared angrily at Uther in the same way that Morgana always had. Uther smiled cruelly.

"Oh, yes, I remember now...Guards, take these girls to the dungeons," he ordered. Morgana could no longer contain her fury. She stared at the door, thinking of the girls. She waited until the room was empty except for herself and Uther.

"You can't do this" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Morgana, it is not your place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" he growled.

"They're little girls and you have thrown them in the dungeons!" she cried, finally finding her voice. She rose and moved to stand in front of him where she could see his face.

"Morgana! I know a threat when I see one! Their parents associated with sorcerers."

"So they are guilty of what, exactly?" she asked haughtily.

"Their uncle is Torrin" he said without emotion. She stood speechless. She quickly regained her voice.

"I don't care who their uncle is, they have not done any harm" she whispered "Uther". There. She said it. The one word that she knew would set him off like flames in a forest. His name.

"MORGANA!" he roared, rising suddenly to his feet. How many times had he told her she was not to call him by his first name, that she was his ward? More than he could count!

"Yes" she said, keeping her voice level. She was hoping that he would continue yelling and not drop his voice to that dangerous level. That would mean trouble for her. Big trouble.

* * *

**Please review! ****What do you like and dislike about this fic? About this chapter? What should I improve on? Should I even continue? Let me know in your reviews! **


End file.
